


After the Dentist's

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Funny, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets a tooth removed at the dentist. (Enough said.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Dentist's

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had a wisdom tooth removed yesterday and while I wasn't given any laughing gas, I did find the idea of Mickey getting drugged/laughing gas after getting a tooth removed to be too funny not to write about, so this happened. XD not much else to say, its pretty self explanatory!

 

"Okay, come on sweetie, we gotta get you home to rest..."  
  
Mickey shuffled his feet slowly beside her. "But I don't wanna leave, I like it here." The gauze in his mouth made his words muffled. "It's so nice and pretty. And they have plastic gloves! Can't we live here?"   
  
"No sweetie," Minnie told him gently, leading him to her car that was parked right in the front of the dentists' office. "You already have a nice home waiting for you right now."  
  
Her drugged out boyfriend stared at her in bewilderment. "I do? I have a house? Me, a mouse with a very nice house?"  
  
Minnie had to stifle her giggles as she lead him to the car. "Yes you do. A very nice house."  
  
"And you, another mouse, also have a nice house?" When they reached Minnie's car, Mickey practically threw himself on the windshield. "And a nice car too? Do I have one?"  
  
Minnie couldn't contain the laugh that was building in her throat. She made a mental note to record Mickey once they got home. "Yes you have a nice car too. Now come on, let's get you inside."  
  
"You mean I can go inside?" Mickey asked with wide eyes. "Oh gosh, you mean it? I can sit inside your car? It's such a pretty car."  
  
"Yes you can sit in the car," Minnie giggled, unlocking the door and helping Mickey inside. He sat there, looking around the vehicle as she made her way to the driver's side and climbed in. "And when we get home I'll make you some soup and we can watch a movie. How does that sound?"  
  
Mickey didn't answer, instead staring out the window. Or more specifically at the window. "These windows are so clean... just like the dentist... the dentist was clean too. His face was clean." He turned to look at Minnie, blinking slowly. "Min... Minnie... little Min... is my face clean too?"  
  
Minnie was just about to start the car when he asked her the question, and she found she couldn't because she was much too busy trying to contain her laughter. "Yes, Mickey, your face is very clean. The cleanest face."  
  
Mickey stared at her in awe. "Really? I have a clean face?"  
  
"Very clean."  
  
Mickey brought his hands up to cup his face in his hands. As he did so, he realized that he couldn't feel the right side of his face—the side of the mouth where the wisdom tooth had been taken out. His eyes went wide with fear. "What happened to my mouth?"  
  
Minnie had started the car by this point and was starting to pull out of the parking lot. "You got your wisdom tooth taken out. They had to numb your mouth in order to do so."  
  
"But my lips!" Mickey cried, "And my cheek! They're... They're gone!"  
  
"They're not gone," Minnie said calmly. "They're just—"  
  
"— _they took my lips!"_ Mickey glanced over his shoulder to stare at the dentist's office, which was slowly fading out of sight as Minnie drove further from the building. "They took my beautiful lips! How am I going to ever get again?!" He gasped, having realized something that was too horrifying to comprehend (for him, anyway). He glanced over at Minnie. "How can I kiss with no lips? I'll never be able to kiss you ever again! No one wants a monster with no lips! A lipless monster! Monster with no lips! Monster lipselnone!"  
  
By that point Minnie was laughing out loud. "M-Mickey," Minnie sputtered out between giggles, "Oh, honey..."  
  
"A _lipless_ honey," Mickey moaned, burying his face in his hands. "I caught the ugly, Minnie... they took my looks and now I'm a sea shell of my former self..."  
  
"No they didn't," Minnie giggled, "You're still as handsome as ever. Sure you look like a chipmunk with the gauze in your mouth but you're still handsome to me."  
  
At her words, Mickey's eyes welled with tears. He was touched. Still drugged and delirious, but touched too. "Really? Even without my lips?"  
  
"Even if you didn't have lips," Minnie confirmed, glancing over at him briefly and flashing him a soft smile. "I'd still love you."  
  
Mickey tried to smile back, but it made him look like he was trying to force some terrible food down his throat as a result of the gauze and his swollen cheek. Rather than saying _"I love you too",_ his mind had already wandered elsewhere. "Can I have a milkshake?"  
  
"Without the straw, yes, I can stop somewhere and buy you a milkshake," Minnie said with a smile. "Which flavor do you want?"  
  
"Milk."   
  
"A milk flavored milkshake?"  
  
"Mm-hm." Mickey turned his attention towards the window again, all while poking and patting his swollen cheek with his hands. "Just milk flavored. That's everyone's favorite flavor of shake."


End file.
